Melting The Ice
by CheekyChip
Summary: First FanFiction In Progress: He was cold. He was Ice. And she knew it. But that was the attraction. She didn’t know why but that was what made her like him. Is he as cold as everyone believes? Can she melt the ice? GinnyDraco


A/N: Hey this is my first fan fiction, so any advice, critique and stuff is welcome. SO please review or whatever.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, or any other the characters, I own the storyline and that's about it.

**Chapter One – Has He?  
**

He was cold. He was Ice. And she knew it. But that was the attraction. She didn't know why but that was what made her like him.

The thrill to, maybe, one-day melt through the ice.

She was warm. She was like fire.

She only saw the melted side of him once, and he wasn't really melted, but it was enough to make her want to melt through him completely, to see if he was really as cruel and heartless as he was said to be. Had Lucius managed to de-sensitise him? Or was it all just a façade. She needed to know.

A few months ago, on the train to Hogwarts, at the start of Ginny's Sixth year, she saw him.

But he had been as cold as ever. Showing no emotions. Just the way he was brought up. Taught that emotions are weakness, taught to bury them deep within his soul, taught with not love and affections, but bitterness and hate. That was just the way it was. Ginny wanted to teach him of love, and kindness, and that showing emotions was not weak. But he had seemed different in some way.

_She was walking down the train to meet up with some friends, after leaving the compartment that Ron and his friends were in. They always seemed to treat her like a kid. Always thinking she wouldn't understand what they were talking about, they didn't realise she was only a year younger, and much more mature._

_And Ginny Weasley was mature. In many senses of the word. She had grown up mentally and was nothing like the other people her age. And she had grown up physically; she was no longer the scrawny child she had once been. Her figure had matured, and was not so much skinny, but curvy, and maybe slightly out of proportion. _

_Her freckles had lightened up and become a light sprinkling on her pale, milky skin. Her eyes were the colour of melted chocolate, with gold flecks. Her lips had become fuller, but had stayed the same strawberry colour that had originally been. Her hair had gone from the typical Weasley red, to a darker red colour, which shone with gold highlights in the sun. _

_This was all complimented by her new clothes. She had saved her allowance all through the summer so she could afford some new clothes, and had got a few new outfits. Including the Dark green jeans, that looked almost black, and yellow camisole, that she was wearing on the train, and her brother did not approve of much. But it was still her favourite. Altogether, she was no longer the child, but a fully grown, young woman. _

_And it was showing._

_As she walked down the train, she spotted the trolley a few compartments ahead. She still had some change left over from the money for her clothes, so she decided to get a chocolate frog, which she thought she deserved. _

_As she approached the trolley, none other than Draco Malfoy appeared out of the compartment just in front of her. He didn't even spare her a glace, and walked towards the trolley, and stopped. He turned and faced her with his icy blue eye's, that were almost silver. _

_And to Ginny's immense surprise, he spoke, somewhat kindly; "What ya getting Weasley?"_

_She gaped at him. And took in all his features. He had grown taller, and was still slender, but had got some muscles to go with the toned body of his. His White blonde hair was no longer slicked back, but was medium length, and left free from gel, so the hair fell into his face. His pointed features had softened slightly, and gave him a more aristocratic look. His Baggy, Black Trousers and Grey, skin tight, t-shirt, which clung to him, and showed off all he had, without being to revealing, set off his eyes, and only accentuated his good looks. 'Hello There, Mr Malfoy!' Ginny thought, 'You have certainly grown...'_

_Her train of thought was interrupted but a clearing of a throat, and when she looked up to see who it was, she blushed as she realised she had been checking out (quite obviously) Draco Malfoy, and had been standing there longer than she probably should her. "Come on Weasley, I don't have all day. What are you getting?"_

_The shock registered again in her brain, but this time she ignored it and answered his re-asked question; "A chocolate frog." Still too shocked to say anything more, she watched him turn to face the lady at the trolley, who by now had been waiting to continue down the train._

"_A chocolate frog, two pumpkin pasties, 5 liquorish wands and one box of the every-flavour beans." He asked, still in the same near polite tone. When he had everything, he paid the trolley lady and proceeded to turn back to Ginny, handed her the chocolate frog, and answered her quizzical look, with a simple response, "Don't look so shocked, Weasley. If I let you starve I lose my Head Boy position."_

_With that he wandered off, without a second glance, leaving a, once again gaping Ginny, staring after him like he has just declared his undying love to her. All Ginny could think was, 'What the hell just happened there?'_

After that she had kept a closer eye on him, to make sure he was keeping in line, but also coz she had liked the side she had seen of him, and she secretly wanted to see more of it. The ice hadn't melted, but he had been nicer. Maybe something had happened to make him change, but she didn't know, nor did she care much. All she knew is he was acting differently and she liked it. 'Was it all just an act? Was it to gain my trust?' she couldn't help but think. But it didn't seem like an act. It seemed sincere enough. 'Maybe he really has changed'

A/N: Well review and tell me what you think!!! Please!!!


End file.
